Seek-scan probe (SSP) memory is a type of memory that uses a non-volatile storage media as the data storage mechanism and offers significant advantages in both cost and performance over conventional charge storage memories. Typical SSP memories include storage media made of materials that can be electrically switched between two or more states having different electrical characteristics, such as resistance or polarization dipole direction.
SSP memories are written to by passing an electric current through the storage media or applying an electric field to the storage media. Passing a current through the storage media is typically accomplished by passing a current between a probe tip on one side of the storage media and an electrode on the other side of the storage media. Current SSP memories use probe tips positioned on the free end of one or more microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) probes. In an idle state each MEMS probe maintains the probe tip at a certain distance from the storage media, but before the electric field or current can be applied to the storage media the probe tip must usually be brought close to, or in some cases in direct contact with, the storage media.
In some SSP memories, to obtain a sufficient signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) for read/write/erase operations on the storage media, electrical circuitry such as amplifiers, signal processors, and so forth may be in close proximity to the MEMS probe. One way of achieving this proximity is to place the MEMS probes on a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) wafer in or on which the needed circuitry has already been formed. Even doing so, SNRs may still be lower than desired owing to the electrical nature of the read process.